tales_of_rwby_version_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Duke Pantarei
Duke Pantarei (デューク パンタレイ, Dyūku Pantarei), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. He is a mysterious war hero who once fought for humanity's survival alongside the ancient king of the Entelexeia, Elucifer, in the Great War. Considered to be one of the five heroes from the Great War, Duke saw the barbarism of humankind and eventually lost faith in humanity. Due to this, he becomes an ominous and recurring figure who fights for his own cause, throughout the story he both helps and hinders the protagonists, causing others to doubt his trustworthiness. When the Adephagos is released, he plans to use an ancient weapon called the Tarqaron to sacrifice all human beings, including himself, revealing he had grown to loathe other humans for releasing the Adephagos and for killing Elucifer after the Great War, who was his close friend. Duke manages to survive the fight, and then helps in destroying the Adephagos. He carries a special sword by the name of "Dein Nomos". ".''" :—Duke Pantarei. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Jamieson Price (English), Rikiya Koyama (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 38 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral * Magilou's Menagerie ** Velvet Crowe ** Laphicet ** Magilou Mayvin ** Rokurou Rangetsu ** Eleanor Hume * Lloyd Irving * Team RWBY ** Ruby Rose ** Weiss Schnee ** Blake Belladonna ** Yang Xiao Long * Team JNPR ** Jaune Arc ** Nora Valkyrie ** Lie Ren * Qrow Branwen * Oscar Pine * Maria Calavera Rivals * Zaveid Enemies * Abbey ** Melchior Mayvin * Salem's Faction ** Salem ** Arthur Watts * Alexei Dinoia Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Before the events of the story, Duke was an important figure in the Great War, in which the kingdoms of south and west fought against the kingdoms of north and east. He fought alongside the Entelexeia Elucifer so that humans and the creatures could live together in peace. Although they were victorious, some humans no longer trusted the Entelexeia and executed Elucifer. After this betrayal, Duke lost all faith in humanity and cut all ties with them. He only appeared when he felt it was necessary for the protection of the world and the Entelexeia. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Duke Pantarei Aselia Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters